Sparkling Diamonds
by CullensAndHalesForever
Summary: My story of New Moon.Edward left Bella to be with Alice.It's been eight months since the Cullens left.Jacob imprinted,so he can no longer be the shoulder for her to lean on.But somebody returns...And its not who you think! BELLAx? Better than it sounds!
1. Celebrating Jake's News

I never would've thought Edward would have left me for Alice.Yes,ofcourse,she was much more gorgeous than I could ever be.But for godsakes,that's his sister!And my bestfriend.

I walked downstairs to make dinner.Charlie was sitting at the small square table reading the newspaper.

"Anything interesting?" I asked,as I pulled out the mixing bowl,preparing to make macaroni and cheese.

Charlie let out a loud sigh that merely meant 'nothing'.

"Not much.Just alittle talk about a few murders in Seattle.But other than that,only the usual...Say,what'cha making?" Charlie asked me.I smiled to myself._Only your favorite._

"Macaroni and Cheese,Salad and whatever you'd like to drink." I answered softly.Charlie was about to say something when somebody rang the doorbell.

I smiled at Charlie,before exiting the kitchen and going straight to the front-door.

It was Jacob.And he was carrying a bucket of Ice-Cream.

"Hey," he said cooly as he kissed my cheek.Not something he'd usually do.He must have something important to say. "What's up with you?" I asked,letting all curiosity drip in to my tone.He grinned and then bent down to whisper in my ear.

"I finally imprinted!" He joyed.I smiled widely. "Good for you,Jake!This calls for celebration!" I said,and then he gestured down to the Ice-Cream. "Already ahead of ya'" He said as he stepped past me and made his way to the kitchen.

I closed the door before going back and continuing my job as chef.

"Finally managed to nag yourself a girl,eh?" My Father questioned.No doubt he was slightly unhappy that Jacob's girlfriend wasn't me.But Charlie didn't know anything about the whole Imprint thing,or werewolves for that matter,so he didnt understand why I couldn't be that person.

"Yeah!She's great.Nice,smart,courageous.And especially gorgeous.She's got blonde hair,and pretty green eyes.You would like her a lot,Bella." Jacob told me.I smiled. "From the sound of it,I already do." I told him.

The rest of the night we all ate,celebrated Jacob's luck and talked about this and that.

"Well,I must be on my way.The guys are coming over,so I should probably beat them there." Jacob said standing up and waving at us.

"Bye,Jake." I said waving back.Jacob left without another word.He was deffinitly overwhelmed about his imprinting.

Charlie said nothing,for he was,no doubt,very full. "Im going to bed.Im really full.Night Bells." He said bearly audible. "Nite dad!" I said.

I cleaned up the plates and everything and then gazed outside.

Its been about eight months since Edward has left.For the first four months,life was a living hell for me.Sure,i'd got to school and eat,and talk.But I was...Empty.Like I was missing things in my body.My heart,for sure was missing.But other things too.Like my spirit,my hope,my emotions and even my soul.I was never normal.But those first several months,I was negative normal by a million times.

I went to bed that night,thinking about how everybodys lives,except mine,were perfect.Jacob finally imprinted.Charlie loved his job.Renee loved Florida.And Phil loved baseball.But me...I was living in awhole other universe,with a whole different view of things...

Little did I know that tommarow would be a new day,with new surprises.

* * *

**Bonjour ventilateurs! Okay, I love reading about JASPERxBELLA stories, and I made one before but it went downhill...So I decided to try one again,and so hopefully,this one will become a hit of mine! I may need ideas! 2nd chapter will be up soon,it will have a few surprises and twists! Also note,that some characters may be OOC...Kk??? GOOD! Also,check out my other stories! Loz of Luv**

** -lexie- **


	2. Back From The Past

The next morning I woke up feeling horribly groggy.I could tell that I had slept in a strange posistion,for I had lines all over my face from the patterns in my sheets.Next,there was the fact that my hair had several knots in it.Took me nearly thirty minutes just to get it looking somewhat normal.

I skipped breakfast,for I had a stomach-ache.That macaroni and cheese last night did something to my appetite.

On the way too school,I felt so tired, I thought I would fall over any second and just doze off.I was probably so sleepy because I dreamed of _him._ Whenever I have trouble sleeping, it is because I have dreamed of him.When he does appear in my dreams,they never turn into a nightmare.Normally,when I see him while im unconcious,_our_love life plays out.It's hard to cope with,i'll admit.

When I arrived at school, I was slightly surprised to see a new Black Jaguar sitting in the parking-lot._Probably just some new rich kid that is allowed to buy expensive things._I thought.

First period was a total drag.Ms.Levefre really was going paranoid,and what the hell was she talking about: frogs can have babies vaginally? I swear that woman has problems.

While walking to my locker,I heard Jessica say something that an old student was back.For I no longer hung with Jessica, I didn't stop to budge into her conversastion.Instead,I walked right past her.

After retrieving my books,and gathering my supplies,I headed off to second period.

Mr.Valmer was sitting peacefully at his desk,reading "Titanic"...What a softy for romantic books.

I took my seat on the third row.Nobody ever sat by me.Well,atleast not in this class.Everybody was still pretty intriuged that Edward had left.But what they didn't know,is why he left.Im quite glad that nobody,especially Jessica,knows the real reason for his absence.

I was vaguely unaware of the door creeping open,for I was doodling on a piece of paper. **B x E forever...** was written all over my paper.

Mr.Valmer cleared his throat and then spoke.I still never looked up to see who the new student was.

"Class...AS many of you may know,Jasper Hale has transferred back to Forks.He has been arranged to participate in our Current Events class." The moment I heard his name,my breath hitched.Jasper?Here?

I glanced up instantly,trying to prove Mr.Valmer wrong,to find that he was indeed correct.

Jasper stood at the front of the room.His eyes were still that strange topaz color,and they were gazing right at me. He smiled and then Mr.Valmer gestured for him to take a free seat.

Being that both empty chairs were on both sides of me,he sat to my left. "Hello Bella." He greeted gently.I nodded and then smiled. "I've missed you so much!I've missed all of you so much!" Even the two that I could not bring myself to talk about.

Jasper smiled at me. "Lunch?" Presumably talking about chatting,I nodded.We stayed silent for the rest of the class.

When the bell finally rang,I pulled him into a hug. "You have no idea,in the literal sense,of how much shit i've been through!" I whispered in his ear.He laughed. "Me either,trust me." He replied before I pulled my arms to my side.

"Lunch it is." I reminded as we both parted ways.

I couldn't believe it.Jasper was back!He was here!That mean't I was no longer alone.I never would have even considered the chance that Jasper may return.I was still trying to convince myself that I wasn't hallucinating. But still...I needed to figure out why he was here.I mean,what was so important in Forks?

**Jasper POV**

Even though Alice and Edward were now together,I still lived with them for the remaining eight months.It was hell,deffinitly.The only thing keeping me there was Esme's pleads,Carlisle's better judgement,Rosalie's insists and Emmett's puppy-dog faces.

It was quite disgusting walking in the living room to find the love of your life curled up in your brother's lap,the two of them playing tonsil-hockey.

I had to see that nearly everyday.And I couldn't handle it any longer.

One day,I worked up the guts to burn all my stuff.Yes,burn...I had money,I could always buy new things.And I had nothing important,so what did I have anyway that held some sort of insignificance?Nothing.

Edward,no doubt,heard my thoughts. "Your not going there!" He said.Who did he think he was?My parent?As if.He wasn't even my brother.Or alteast I didn't consider him it.

"I will do as I please,and if you do not remove your hand from my shoulder,I will do it for you." I replied bitterly,trying to keep my temper calm.But that was utterly hard considering that Edward was practically boiling right next to me.

"Go anywhere but Forks!" He insisted,finally releasing his firm grasp upon my right shoulder.I laughed.

"Why,Edward?Forks is where it all began!And where it will continue for me." I told him,turning to exit my room.He blocked my path,as I knew he would. "What the hell do you want Edward?You sleep with my wife,you ruin my life,and now your telling I cant go where I want to?You know what,go screw yourself." I told him with so much venom in my voice,that he let me pass him without another word spoken. _Get a life._I said to him through my thoughts.

Downstairs,everybody seemed to be sobbing.

Alice had pain streaming off of her.But I shook it off,and I didn't dare try soothing her with my power.It's not like I could just sooth myself when I first found out about her and Edward.

"Goodbye everybody." I called.Suddenley,Emmett appeared next to me followed by Esme.Rosalie and Carlisle not too far behind.

"No dear brother!" Emmett begged me,literally down on his knees,with his hands clasped together. "PLEASE!" He begged louder.I laughed.And patted his head like he was a dog. "I'll visit you soon.Or you could visit me." I suggested.

Esme looked sad so I pulled her into a hug. "Please be safe,okay?" She asked after I entangled from her.I nodded. "Ofcourse,Mom." I answered.

Carlisle spoke next. "Becareful son.Farewell." He said as he smiled kindly at me.Rosalie spoke last.She gave me alittle nudge on the arm and then grinned. "I bought you a car." She mused.I chuckled.

"I was trying to figure out where that Jaguar came from." I said and turned to face them all. "I will miss you all immensly.I'll try to keep in touch.Goodbye." I said,and with that I left.

Who knew how much longer I could've took on the pain and torment rolling off of my loved ones?Not to mention the lust streaming off of the two people I despise the most.

**Jasper POV**

I was glad that Rosalie had picked this car out for me.It suited my personality well,and black was my favorite color.

I turned up the XM radio and listened to the song "In the house,In a hearbeat." This song somehow releases all my stress.Though it has no words in it whatsoever,it just has a certain appeal to it.

I drove for miles on end,heading in the one direction I loved the most.Forks.

Upon my arrival,I decided to start school before I bought a house.I was anxious to see if Bella was still here.

I pulled my car into the all too familiar driving lot of Forks High School and then stopped to look around.So far,no loud rambunctious truck.

I walked inside to get my schedule. looked up with quite surprise. "Jasper Hale!What a mere surprise to see you here!" She cheered,suspiciously glancing around for my siblings. "Their not here." I told her blantly before she handed me my schedule for me to resume from the beginning of this year.

She told me that first period Biology was doing an experiment,so I wouldn't be allowed to actually go to class until second period.The bell finally rang,and I ignored all gossip concerning me as I headed to class.

Then suddenley,I rememered that I was a grade higher than Bella.So I probably have no classes with her.But I looked at the meek schedule and seen that "Second Period:Current Events---Grades:12 and 11". So maybe she was in here.

I walked casually into the warm,strange-scented classroom and straight up to Mr.Valmer.His mood instantly changed when he happened to glance at me and see me standing at his desk.He jumped up immeadiatly and smiled to the class.

"Class...AS many of you may know,Jasper Hale has transferred back to Forks.He has been arranged to participate in our Current Events class." Mr.Valmer said.

And then I seen her.She glanced up the moment he had spoken my name.Almost as if her instincts had kicked in.She caught me smiling at her.

Mr.Valmer let me take a seat.Luckily,both empy chairs were on eachside of her.

I took the one on her left. "Hello Bella." I greeted sypathetically.She smiled. "I've missed you so much!I've missed all of you so much!" She exclaimed.Did she mean the other two aswell?

I smiled back at her. "Lunch?" I asked.She nodded.We didn't talk for the rest of class.But I could feel the deffinite shock and excitement streaming off of her emotions.So,she was glad I was back?I was glad I was back too.I missed it here immensly.Her included,even though i've never been close to Bella.

When the bell rang,she bounced out of her seat and hugged me.Then she whispered in my ear, "You have no idea,in the literal sense,of how much shit i've been through!" She said.I laughed.

"Me either,trust me." I replied.We began walking out of the class together. Then there was the turning point,where we would have to part ways.

"Lunch it is." Bella mused and walked the opposite direction from me.

* * *

**Thanks for all my reviewers! thank-you guys! I would've added the 'Lunch' scene between Bella and Jasper but I decided to make that part a chapter instead! Well,keep reviewing! I love it when you do!**

** -lexie- **


	3. Lunch

**Here's the anticipated scene shared between Bella and Jasper during lunch...It will explain some of your questions,i'd hope!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter should be pretty interesting for me to write!!**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

The rest of the day seemed to pass before my eyes.Or maybe it's the fact that I wasn't really using my eyes today,because it was hard to believe some of the things I was bell for lunch finally rang.And I was glad for it.I have been anticipating and planning this moment out for the last three periods.

I walked out of the small class-room and out into the noisy hall.Geez,since when did Forks have so many students?

I managed to twist around people.But that was utterly hard considering that I am abnormally cold and people would instantly be suspicious about my strange temperature.

Somehow,I made it to the cafeteria.

Bella was sitting in a corner,drinking a coke and picking at a banana.I sat down infront of her. "Hey," I greeted kindly.

She looked up,surprised,and smiled. "It's still hard to believe your here." She murmured,obviously trying to keep her voice down and unconspicous to those around us.

I nodded. "I decided to come back.Augusta wasn't very thrilling." I admit,Maine has got to be the most boringest state i've ever lived in.There was no chance I would be visiting there again. _Sorry Emmett._I thought.

"So,why _did_ you decide to come back?" She questioned.I shrugged. "There's many reasons.Mainly because I wanted to get away.It's been so long since i've breathed in fresh air." I answered.She nodded and took a drink of her coke.

"Ever since yau'll left,it's been nothing but a hell-world for me.For the first few months,I guess you could say I was lifeless.You know,like I was missing parts of me.I never got over it.Still not over it." She answered,and I could feel that her emotions were ashamed and uncomfortable.I decided to switch subjects.

"Anything interesting been going on with you?" I asked her.She shook her head. "Not exactly.Haven't you heard?The world isn't interesting,anymore." She answered,smiling alittle.

I chuckled. "I've heard that before.I think Rosalie mentioned it once or twice." I said.She snorted. "More like a million times." She rephraised.

"Still dont like her,do you?" I asked.She grimaced.

"It's not that I dont like her...It's just...I guess I am so intimidated by her.Not jealous or anything.I think I dont get along with her because she doesn't like me." Bella replied. (**QAN:Eclipse hasn't happened in this story,so Bella doesn't know about Rosalie's past**)

"Rosalie doesn't like humans for many reasons.When she was still...like you she was gang-raped.An awful thing she went through." I told her and her emotions suddenley went to shock and grief.

"Oh my god!That's horrible!How come nobody ever told me?" Bella asked me.

"We dont favor in the idea of telling eachother's stories.But Rose was going to tell you sooner or later." That hit a string,because Bella's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked.I nodded.

"Bella," I said sighing. "Rosalie doesn't hate you.She's jealous of you." Another string was hit. "What!?!?!" She shrieked.

"Yes...She hates being what she is.She wants to be human again,and that's what you are.It was strange for her being around humans both at school and home." I answered.She took a bite of her banana,and I immeadiatly grimaced.Yuck!And the fruity smell of that _thing _she was gorging on was pure disgusting.

"So...How is everybody?" She asked casually,finally changing subjects.I smiled.A weak,sad smile.

"Dont know,really.Last time I heard,Esme was sulking because I left.Carlisle has been depressed because he can never bear to loose a child.Emmett has been nothing but a cry-baby,just without the tears.And Rosalie...Well,im sure she's moved on quickly." I didnt dare mention the other two.And she didnt ask for them to be mentioned,either.

"What about Charlie,and all of your friends?" I asked.She shrugged before dropping what was left of the fruit onto her tray.

"Charlie...Well,the same I suppose.My friends,well I have nothing to do with them.And Jacob--" But then she froze. "Oh...You dont know Jacob,do you?" She asked me.I shook my head. "But im willing to find out whom he is." I added.

She nodded. "He lives in La Push.He's my best friend,right now.The only person i've been able to lean on,besides Charlie,since you guys left.But..." she paused,not sure whether she should continue.

She leaned over the table,and then she was right by my face.I breathed in her wonderful scent,and froze.Since when did she smell _so_delicious?

"But he's a werewolf." Bella said and then leaned back.I was still froze,but then over-froze with what she just told me.I laughed. "Carlisle was right,Bella.You are prone to trouble." I said.

She grinned. "Maybe.But Jacob really isn't that bad.He's actually pretty nice.Unless,a 'bloodsucker' steps foot on his land." I laughed at that.The measly wolves and their stupid rules.

"Is that the name they use for us?" I asked,thinking about the insulting word.

She nodded meekly. "Yeah." We sat in silence for a few moments.

"So,where are you staying at?" She questioned. "Nowhere,yet." I replied.Her jaw dropped.

"Jasper!Are you telling me your a hobo?" She was on the verge of hysterics.I nodded slowly.

"Yes,I guess you could call me that...Since when did you become so full of life?" I asked,trying to throw in some humor.But she didn't catch it.And for awhile she sat there,frozen,just starring at me.

"Since you got back" And then the bell rang.Bella looked away flushed,and then stood up with her tray.

"I guess i'll see you later,Jasper." Bella said as she smiled shyly and went to dump her tray.

What did I say to make her so embarressed?

* * *

**Bella POV**

I know Jasper knew how flushed I was when I told him he was the reason I was so full of life.But thats really quite strange.

Because before he showed up,I was so...Dead.

I didn't want that moment to ever end.Talking with Jasper was so comforting.And then to walk away,and say nothing more...Was strange and complex at the same time.

I really did miss him after they left...No,I missed them all.Even Edward and Alice.But for some reason...I think I missed Jasper more.

Was it because I knew that he had to go throught the same pain that I had to? Or was it something else?

* * *

**Sorry for the semi-cliffy guys!And it's nice to know that after two chapters,your already hooked on my story,**_**vampvixen01**_**!!! It makes me feel all giddy inside,lol!!! Okay,well,next chapter will be about Jasper visiting Bella at her house...And then Jacob coming over..Or it may change,im not sure...Either way,I promise you you wont be dissatisfied with the next chapter! Loz of Luv!**

**-lexie-**


	4. Can I Come Over?

**Thanks guys for the reviews!I love em!!!!!! I hope I get more,though! But oh well!Here's chapter 4...Hopefully it'll be much longer than the last one..**

* * *

**Bella POV**

At the end of the day,I made my way out to my red truck.

As if the wind had blew him there,Jasper was suddenley standing right infront of me.

"Hi." I said.He smiled down at me. "Hello."

It was kind of awkward.We just sort of stood there for what seemed like eternity.I wonder if he sensed the confusion rolling off of me?

"So..." I started,trying to dig through conversastions to talk about.But Jasper intervened.

"Can I come over later?" He asked.I thought about this for a few he?What about his little self-control?Did he still have a problem with that?

"Sure," I found myself saying back to him.He nodded,and then he cleared his throat. "I can feel what your feeling,you know." He said suddenley.I immeadiatly looked up at him. "What?" I blurted.

He nodded again. "I know you've been wondering whether he's coming back or not.He's not." Relief and grief spread through my body.

"Okay." I murmured.He waved slightly before turning and heading to his car.Which I found out to be the elegant Black Jaguar had seen earlier this Morning. "Jasper?" I called.

He turned to stare at me. "Yeah?" He called back.I smiled. "I like your car." He smiled at me before turning back and heading for his vehicle.

On my way home,I thought about several things.

Jasper still never gave a direct answer to my question: What was so important to him that was in Forks?

He clearly told me that Augusta Maine was quite boring.But who cares?He could've gone anywhere else in the world,yet he chose to come back to Forks?That just doesn't seem right.There has to be an explanation.

I arrived home,and soon realized that I got so carried away in my thoughts that I forgot to go to work._Great,_I thought sourly.

I ran inside and grabbed the phone.I dreaded lying to Mike Newton's Mom,considering how nice she is.But I had to do it.

I dialed the 11 simple numbers and got two rings before somebody answered.

"Newton's Sporting Goods.How may I help you?" Mrs.Newton asked.I hesitated.

"Hello,this is Bella.I was just calling to tell you that there's been a emergency and I will be unable to attend work today." I answered.There was a slight gasp on the phone.

"Oh Bella.That's fine.Im sure Mike wont have a problem working two jobs.You take care now,good-bye." I was smiling evily to myself when I got off.Poor Mike.Everytime I skipped work he was always the one to work my shift and his own.

I sat in the living room watching ridiculous sitcoms when there was an abrupt beating at the door.I thought it might have been Jacob, but then I remembered Jasper asking if he could come over tonight.I readily agreed.

Sure enough,Jasper stood at the door.Wearing completely different clothes since an hour ago.

He was now wearing a purple polo shirt,and khaki shorts.Along with dark brown birkenstocks.He seemed...Sophisticated and also strangely dressed at the same time.

"Can I come in?" He asked.I nodded curtly,and stepped aside so he could enter my home.

Once in the kitchen,I took a seat.He sat infront of me.

"Wow,Bella.I've never noticed how cozy it is here." Jasper said,and I laughed.

"Cozy?This place is like a dungeon." I replied.He nodded and glanced around the small kitchen. "Charlie?" He asked.I shrugged. "Work."

It was quiet for awhile.I was looking around when I caught Jasper starring at me.It was kind of embarressing but also slightly irritating.So,I stared back at him.

His honey-blond hair fell slightly over his eyebrows.His topaz eyes were similar to Edwards,except the depths of them made it hard to decide on what his emotions were.His lips were thin and papery,but all in all,they looked just like Edwards.His cheekbones were fairly high,just afew centimeters below his eye sockets.His nose was perfectly shaped.

He was,deffinitly,gorgeous.Not the same gorgeous Edward was,but a different kind of beauty.

Edward seemed more lively and down to earth than Jasper.Jasper was more humble and shy than Edward.

I knew Jasper could sense my emotions,but I didnt care.Unthinkably,I reached across the table and touched his cold hand.He flinched and pulled it back.

Flushed,I pulled my arm back and threw my hands over my face. "God,Jasper.Im sorry.I wasn't thinking." I told him.It was quiet,once more.But he soon broke the silence.

"It wasn't you." He mumbeled.I looked up at him. "What?" I asked.He smiled shyly.

"I said,it wasn't you.Bella,im not used to warm feelings.Alice wasn't a human.So...It's different." He answered me,gazing beyond my face.I sighed.

"Why'd you come over,anyway?" I asked him. "And,what's so important in Forks?" I added.

He stared at me for awhile longer.His topaz eyes seemed to gaze into my own dark chocolate ones.

"Well,I thought we could maybe catch up more than what he talked about during lunch." I nodded. "That's one answer for my first question.Now what about my second question?" I asked.

His face suddenley became serious.I could tell he was deep in thought. "Jasper?" I asked.His eyes were still piercing through my own and then he hesitated.

"What's so important in Forks is you." All I could do is stare at his beautiful eyes.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

It seemed to take me forever to get those words out.I didn't know how well she would

respond.Well,besides the sudden intensity in her heartbeat,and her shocked emotions.

And even before she asked me that question,I knew she was already curious about it.I could feel her wants to ask me about it,but nothing ever came out of her mouth.

"Really?" She responded finally.I smiled. "Pathetic excuse,huh?" I hope that wasn't mean.And if it was,she didn't find it rude.

"Not exactly.Unless you consider me pathetic." She joked.I smiled again. "Ofcourse not.Your perfect." I told her.I know how women can sometimes get self-concious when having a conversastion about themselves.

"I wouldn't say that,Jasper.Im nothing but an ordinary weasly human." Her words made me angry.And for some strange reason,I didn't know why.

I recalled Edward getting angry with Bella when she would protest against his better judgement.How he would say she's beautiful,and she would disagree.Alice was never like that.And I was thankful for that.

But I took my mind away from Alice,for I _hated _her.

"Emmett has really missed you." I said randomly.Her eyes flashed up to mine. "Yeah,he's something.I guess thats why everbody loves him so much." She said.

I nodded. "Or maybe it's the fact that he is so similar to a five year old." I joked.She laughed along with me.

We sat for a few more minutes in silence. "Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

She hesitated quietly. "Tell me everything about _them_.Everything.What they've been up to,and what their like around eachother.Im just curious." She said.But I knew she was lying.I could feel the lying vibes flowing off of her.

But I decided to tell her anyways.

"For the first four months,it was like my world had crashed." I started,recalling those awful moments of my life. "I stayed with Carlisle and Esme because it was the only home I had.And plus,Emmett wouldn't let me leave."

She nodded for me to continue. "Those first few months were so caotic and painful.I mean,it wasn't a fabulous feeling when you'd walk into your own house and find your ex-wife curled up in your brother's lap.And it certaintly wasn't pleasant hearing them...In unison,I guess you could call it."

She was staring at me intently and I hadn't realized what beauty she had.I admired that about her.

"Alice tried to play nice around me.She'd always try to talk to me and things,or try to get me to take family trips with them all.But I wasn't having it.And Edward...Well,he hated me more than I could ever have hated either of them.I dont know why he had such hate toward me,nor did I wish to know."

"After the divorce,things got pretty heated between them two.I was two bedrooms down from theirs,and every second the music was off,all you'd hear were them denting walls with the bed." I glanced over at her,to see if i'd gone too far with my speech.She seemed okay.

"I burned all my things.Literally,took them out to a nearby clearing and lit it all on fire.Emmett had fun jumping through it." Bella laughed at that.I admit,it was quite amusing watching Emmett,the size of a bear,jump through a fire and scream "Damn!Thats hott!" Though we all knew it wasn't as hot to us as it was to humans.

"Then,I worked up the guts to leave.Everybody seemed pretty down about my choice to part ways,even Alice.Edward was only relucant when he figured where I was going.And it was here." I realized I was practically babbling.

Bella and I sat in silence for a moment,until I realized a piece of her hair was right infront of her eye.It was annyoing seeing it like that,so I reached across and pulled it behind her ear.She flinched,alittle surprised.

"Sorry." I said.She smiled. "It's cool.I think i've better leave.Charlie will probably be home soon." I said standing up.She stood up too and came to stand infront of me.

"Really,Jasper.I've missed you a lot." And I knew she was right.Im an empath,remember?

I smiled down at her.Her deep dark eyes seemed to pull me into the brown seas of them. For a fraction of a second I could feel lust coming from her emotions.I froze.

She froze too,when I bent down to kiss her.Right before my lips met hers,I smelt something horrible.

It smelled somewhat like garbage,and maybe even that of a dog.I froze in thought,and I hissed.

"What is it?" Bella asked,starting to panick. "Werewolf." I said in a nasty tone.I stalked to the entry hall,Bella on my heels.

And sure enough,Bella's werewolf friend emerged inside.He was shaking violently,and his teeth were clenched tightly.

"Who the hell is the leech?" He sneered.I hissed,but tried to remain calm.I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Jacob,this is Jasper.Jasper this is Jacob." Bella said,sounding happy that I got to meet her puppy-friend.

"Yeah,well_this _Jasper," he said my name like it were trash. "Smells filthy and disgusting.Mind telling me what he's doing here!" He demanded,still shaking crazily.

I took in his features.He had dark deep brown eyes.And he was very tall.Taller than me!He had long hair and it fell onto his shoulders.No doubt,he was indeed a wolf.

"I came back to Forks." I said to him,trying to keep my civilness in place.His emotions were so full of disgust,hate and anger that I thought that either me or him were about to kill one-another.

"I didn't ask you,bloodsucker.I asked Bella." He replied icily,snarling at me.Bella sighed.

"Jacob,why do you insist on being such an ass?" She asked him,coming to block-out the three feet it would take him to slit my throat.

This werewolf was not one to fool.He then proceeded to move to the side and speculate me.

"Jasper," he said in an annoyed tone. "You do know the treaty,dont _you?"_He asked.I nodded.

"Ofcourse,mongrel." I spat.That caught him offguard because he growled loudly. "Mind telling me what _you're_doing here?" I asked.He arched an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah...Actually,I smelt that hideous scent and came to make sure Bella wasn't bitten.And I am so surprised that she is not." He replied,laughing slightly.I rolled my eyes,and crossed my arms over my chest.I decided to not breath in his awful smell.

Bella intervened before I could say anything. "Actually,Jacob,Jasper is unlike other vampires.He is immuned to animal blood,instead of human blood.No need to worry." She told him.She sounded like a mother scolding her young child.

"No blood,no foul." The wolf said as he smiled at Bella and ran out of the house.

She turned around to stare at me. "Strange boy,he is.You'll have to excuse his unacceptable behavior.He's alittle on the snobby side." She said,laughing.

I laughed too. "It's just what they do.They all have bad tempers.It's who they are." I told her,suddenley remembering that I almost kissed her.

She gazed at me for a moment and then sighed. "Well,I guess you've got to go." She said.I nodded.

"Yeah,i'll be back tommarow.Would you like to ride with me in the morning?" I askd.She smiled.

"Deffinitly." And then I left.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Before Jacob destroyed the perfect moment,had Jasper almost kissed me? I mean,he was leaning over me like he was going to,and then his lips were so close to mine...UH! And then Jacob just had to storm in like that.

But seriously,did Jasper like me?Or was I simpy imagining it?

And if he did like me,then did I like him too?

* * *

**YES!!!!! Three chapters in one day! Unbelievable! I guess my 116 GWAM in keyboarding a few years ago payed off,eh??? I hope you guys liked this chapter! I mean,HELLO??? They _almost_kissed until JACOB had to ruin the perfect moment..**

**AH,how evil I am **

**I wonder what will happen next??? KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE! I love it when you do!**

**Loz of luv,**

**-lexie-**


	5. Author's Note

**Okay,thanks for the reviews!!!!!! Okay,i've had some NICE criticism, and I just wanted to make some things clear. On my open office typewriter it doesn't have grammer check, or spell check either. SO sometimes it is difficult to make my work perfect considering I must find all mistakes on my own, and no doubt i'm not going to find all of them. ALSO, somebody mentioned that Jasper could live in his old house. But that would just bring back memories of him and Alice,wouldn't it??? And yes,I know that the Cullens dont sell that house.ALSO,there was talk about Emmett jumping through the fire. Vampires have to be torn to pieces than thrown into a fire to die...Just wanted to make these things clear for you.Okay,well I should have chapter up soon!**

**-Lexie-**


	6. A Walk In The Park

**Bonjour Les Gens! Hello people! Or reviewers! Okay, just to let you know, im not that kind of person that leaves you hanging on a cliff for two months.It might be two weeks, but never more than that. (glances at 'Bella and Emmett's Pain')... But this chapter, well I'm just going to write it like it comes out... If that makes sense! And I am going to try my hardest to fix all grammer mistakes. Au Revoir les gens!**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

After leaving Bella's home, I felt like a rediculous jerk.

For one, I just left her there, not bothering to inform her on the fact that I didnt really mean to almost kiss her. Actually, I dont know what the hell I was thinking then. I was just an inch, maybe a centimeter, from her face. Her lips.

And that wolf! He did that purposely. He smelt me, and probably thought I was Edward. He probably even knew that I was about to kiss Bella. _About _to kiss her.

I sighed when I came to an old abandoned house. Not really what I imagined living in, but it's free and it's not like im really going to be living there. I just need somewhere to stay inconspicuous.

I hopped out of my car, and walked into the ancient house. After about two seconds of looking around, I smiled in contentment.

A living room, alittle bit bigger than that of Bella's. A kitchen, though I'd never need to use it. A bathroom, that has an old porcelain bathtub that looks like it could fit three people inside. And then a small, uncomfortable bedroom. But it's not like i'd be in there much, either.

Amazingly, there was a lamp waiting to be plugged in. I guess the old owner's of this place really just got up in a hurry and left. Leaving behind all their valuables.

But as I knew, the lamp would not turn on because there was no electricity. But I wouldn't need power anyways. Besides, i'd probably be at Bella's more than anywhere else in Forks.

Then something clicked in my mind. I had absolutely no clothes. Besides the ones that I had on from earlier today and what I was wearing now. What would people think when I walked into the classroom wearing the same clothes from the day before? Ah...There was only one solution.

_Shopping._

When the descion was made that I needed to visit the local mall, I expected Alice to just appear at my side. Like she used to when I would 'plan' to go shopping, but really just plan that in my mind to make her happy.

I felt like crying. Though I could not, it pained me to know that I was single. Life-less. Dead.

Well was dead and life-less there for what seemed like eternity. Until I made the ruthless descion to come back to Forks. Well, it was deffinitly worth it.

I glanced around once more at the small house and then ran out to my car. I needed to go shopping.

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was strange feeling all of these emotions. Lust, confusion, shock, grief, happieness? How was I supposed to control my feelings with Jasper around? Especially considering that I and him have been having awkward moments constantly.

Charlie would be home soon, so I decided to throw in some hot pockets and warm up some vegtables.

Just as I went to fetch the food, the phone rang. Thoughtlessly, I ran over and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hi,Bella.It's Jess.I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, Lauren and Angela to the mall.The prom is coming up, you know." That annoying voice said into the phone.

I started to reject her offer. "Actually Jess, I have too---" but she cut me off. "Great!Meet us at the mall at 5:30.The one in Port Angeles.Bye-Bye." And she hung-up.

I was literally boiling. So now add Angry to my emotion(s) list. What was Jessica doing asking me to come with her anyways? I mean, we haven't talked in centuries!

Not wanting to be rude, I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and jotted my father a note.

Dad,

I've gone to the mall with Jessica to look for prom dresses. Be back by curfew. Warm up the hot pocket.

-Bella.

I looked at my horrible hand-writing. Im sure it would loose in a hand-writing contest with a second grader! How pathetic.

Anyhow, I grabbed my keys and made my way out to my truck.

**An hour later-**

"Jessica, please hurry! This is displeasurable." I said irritated. She was making me try on a dress. But ofcourse I objected, considering I had no one to dance with at the prom. And didn't want to dance with anyone at the prom.

"Oh!" Angela said brightly. "This color red matches your skin perfectly!" She said coming to bring the dress before me. She held it up to my body, and made a few grimaces.

"Your boobs aren't big enough to fit in that,hun." Jessica intervened. Who did she think she was? So, who cares that she wears a double-D bra size? And why is she criticizing me, anyways?

I decided not to say anything, but im sure they could see the evident flush on my cheeks.

"So," Lauren began. "What about Jasper Hale?" She asked turning to me. I shrugged.

"What about him?" I questioned. She smiled evily. "Are you dating him,too?" She asked,coming to sit in the chair behind me.

I made a face. "Ofcourse not! Jasper is like family to me!" I exclaimed.Lauren shot Jessica a look that merely meant "Whatever".

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Look, I think you have sick minds if you think otherwise! Im going to the bathroom, and who knows when i'll be back." I said angrily, and disapeered out of that stupid store.

Yet, somewhere deep deep within me, I felt sour for calling them wrong for thinking me and Jasper were hooking up. I mean, yes, it was wrong! Not that me and Jasper are hooking up, but it seems that way. I mean, when your in love, strange things happen? Right?

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I ran into something hard._Crap!I ran into a damn pole! _

But I glanced up to see that I hadn't run into a pole. Jasper stood before me, looking confused. "Bella?" He asked.

I gazed at him for a moment. "What are you doing here?" I asked.He shrugged. "Like I told you,I burned all my things.I needed to go shopping.And you?" He questioned.

I grimaced, sneaking a quick look back at that hideous store. "I was dragged here." I lied. He nodded, not saying anything about my lie.

We began walking, and to relief, the opposite way from 'The Prom Store'. I tried to keep pace with Jasper, but he was so much taller that it was hard for me to keep up with his long stride.

"Want to go somewhere?" He asked,curiously. I laughed. "Shouldn't you be shopping?" I shot back at him.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "I have all the time in the world." And no doubt about that. I chuckled, and nudged at his arm. "Where to, Jazzy?" Once the words were out, I felt horrible.

I remembered Alice calling Jasper; Jazz. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings or anything.

But his face looked fine, actually, he was smiling. "I like it when you call me Jazzy." He reassured.I giggled. "How about we go to the town park, and just take a stoll? It's crowded in here." Jasper told me. I nodded.

"Okay." And with that, we left, leaving behind the three bitches in that caotic store.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

It was quite surprising running into Bella in the mall. Considering how much she hates shopping.

I led her into the fenced-in town park. We strolled right onto the side-walk and just started walking. We didn't talk about anything at all. But I think it was better that way.

I could feel courage and lust coming from Bella's emotions. I didn't dare ask why, but I couldn't help my curiosity.

"Explanation for the lustness coming from your emotions,Bella?" I asked, trying to make it a joke.

I could hear her heart skip a few beats, and then begin to race again. "Only if you want to know." I heard her mumble.

I nodded, and came to stand beside her, closing up the two feet that was between us. "Ofcourse! I would love to know." I replied.

There was silence. As I knew there would be. And then finally, she spoke.

"Do you like me Jasper?" She asked, starring at me. I nodded. "Yes.Your a good person." But she instantly shook her head.

"Not like that. I mean, would you ever date me?" I felt my jaw drop. Would I ever date her? Sure, she's gorgeous and smart and cool to be around. But would I ever, even think, about dating her?

"Yes." I murmured ironically. I heard her large intake of air. "Would you ever date me?" I asked now. She smiled in the moonlight.

"Yes." She answered without hesitance.

We walked for a few more minutes. Those few minutes seemed strange and so awkward. I had just confessed to Bella that I liked her. Which I am still, partially, debating against. And she just told me too!

After too much silence, I backed her up against a tree. "Will you?Will you date me?" I asked, courage and lust pulsing through my body. No, I wanted more than just to date her. I didn't know why I felt this way, but I did. And there was no stopping it.

Bella was up against the tree, and I was leaning over her, each of my hands up against her sides. But not exactly touching her.

Bella nodded. "Y-ee—sss." She seemed to stutter abit, but I didn't care. The moment the words were out, my lips came gently upon hers.

YES! My mind shouted crazily. What I had been trying to do earlier, had finally paid off.

My lips moved sweetly against Bella's. Instinctvely, her hands tangled in my blonde locks. And my hands caressed both sides of her cheeks.

Bliss. Deffinite bliss.

After a few moments, Bella broke off, gasping for air. Even I needn't breath, but for a strange reason, I did. And for another weird reason, I think I needed to breath that air.

Bella gazed at me. She was content with me. I could feel it.

She closed her eyes and sighed as I kissed her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead and then again her lips. "I like you a lot, Jasper. And I want to be with you. I just hope we dont move too fast." She murmured against my kisses.

I smiled. "We've got all the time in the world." At that, her eyes shot open.

"You do! I don't!" She objected harshly. I smiled, my seductive smile that Alice used to love. _Alice. _Her name sent a stream of hate through me.

"You maybe mortal now...But for how much longer?" I asked, joking slightly. I moved from her and pulled her hand into mine.

We walked back onto the sidewalk, and gazed at the few stars we could see.

_I think, maybe, this is love. _I thought happily.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was so shocked when Jasper kissed me! And it was such a wonderful kiss. Not quite compassionate, because I dont think were ready for that.

He was so gentle with me. Not as gentle as Edward was, but gentle enough. And I respected that immensly.

For a moment I thought back at Lauren asking me if I was dating Jasper. Had then, I told her no. Well, every minute is different and I guess tommarow will be different too.

What I didn't know, is that tommarow would be deffinitly different. And the family that I had lost, was soon going to return. With one person in total jealousy.

Can you guess who it is?

* * *

**WOW! Sorry for any mistakes, I tried to check all grammer the best I could! Sorry, I feel like I rushed this chapter!!! So, sorry if it is rather cruddy! But I really like the idea of Edward and Alice breaking up(it's just hard for me to picture them) and then Edward trying to win Bella back...But don't worry,les gens! This is a BellaXJasper story! And it is going to stay BellaXJasper**

**story!**

**Au Revoir Les Gens! Je t'aime!**

**-lexie-**


	7. Carlisle's News

**Just read to find out les gens!**

**Au Revoir!**

* * *

**Alice POV**

The feeling of temptation is a strange emotion. A challenge as well. 

When I left Jasper for Edward, I never knew there would be consequences. I thought that we could simply go back to being pows, rather soul-mates. But Jasper didn't even want that.

I guess I could understand where he was coming from, to an extent. It's not like I cheated on him. I left him for Edward. Me and Edward, well, have a better connection. Or we did,atleast.

Yes, I guess I should also mention the fact that Edward and I are no longer together. We don't even make eye-contact. He was actually the one to leave me, and for unexplainable reasons aswell. He said he couldn't be with me, because he couldn't stand the fact that he could read my thoughts.

I thought it was a strange excuse, but I knew he was lying. He just missed Bella. And he wanted Bella.

But what Edward didn't know, is that I had a vision while he was away hunting. I can recall everything about that vision,too. ----Jasper and Bella were taking a walk through a town-park. Jasper asked if Bella would date him, she readily agreed. He backed her up against a tree and kissed her.---

Deep deep in my heart(though dead), I felt a twist of pain rip through. Yes, I missed Jasper. Bella aswell. I guess im just so enthusiastic and full of life that I didn't even think about whether I was hurting other's feelings by deciding to be with Edward. Nobody objected, and for a strange reason, I never seen Bella's reaction when Edward told her "It's Over". It couldn't have been good.

As of now, Edward is away, hunting with Emmett and Esme. Im stuck here with Ms.Priss and Carlisle.

"Alice?" Rosalie hissed under her breath. My eyes shot forward, and met her angered glare. I sighed.

"What is it,Rose?" I asked. She snarled. After Jasper left, Rosalie has insisted that nor I or Edward are allowed to call her anything _but_Rosalie. It was still hard getting used to calling her anything but Rose.

"Sorry...What do you want,Rosalie?" I said her name slowly. She rolled her eyes and stood up from her posistion on the couch. "You talked to Carlisle?" She questioned.I shrugged.

"Nope." I said. She walked over to the window and peared out. "I overheard him and Esme speaking last-night. It was when Edward was taking a walk with Emmett, and me and you were hunting." Her words became quiet. 

I'd only had one vision, and that was the one of Jasper and Bella. Other than that, I seen nothing else.

"What about?" My curiosity leaked into my tone.

Rosalie leaned against the window, and traced her fingers over the rain that poured down it from the outside.

"Apparently, were moving." She said, sighing. I shot forward off of the chair. "What?" I shrieked. She sighed, and glanced at me.

"Yes,Alice." The way she said my name was not pleasant. "We are.And to the one place that you hate most." But I hated no place. And then suddenley, shock flowed through my body. "Fo—r—kss?" I asked, stuttering a bit on the words. She nodded.

"Esme hates being away from Jasper and Bella. Carlisle misses the hospital. According to their conversastion, their planning to tell us in a few hours. When the others return." Her voice drooped with acid. I had no objection toward the way she hated me. But I was still in so much shock. I loved and hated Forks both at the same time. Loved it because...Well, it held so many great memories of mine. Hated it, because...Well, I dont know.

I heard a few voices outside and mentally sighed. Edward came into the living room, pinching his nose. "What is it?" I asked. He didn't even face me, nor did he answer me. He turned to Rosalie. "Explain the thoughts?" He asked. She hissed at him then ran upstairs.

I snarled at him from behind and let my thoughts get the best of me._She hates you Edward. As well as everybody else. _I thought angrily.

He turned to me, fire and angst outpowering his pupil. "Leave-Me-Alone!" He snapped viciously. I laughed. "As if... I just wanted to let you know something." I said.

Then, I let out my thoughts of going back to Forks. I seen his hands clench, and his jaw tighten. He was not, at all, happy.

"WHAT?" Edward shrieked. I chuckled. "Take it up with Esme and Carlisle." I said to him before bounding upstairs.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was not expecting Alice to just _let_ that out. And I deffinitly was not expecting to talk to _her_.

I have been trying to distance myself away from Alice. She is useless and obnoxious(QAN:**Edward is OOC**). I dont know how I spent all of them hours with her curled up on my lap. 

But I am in complete shock. Forks? Why in the world would we dare return there? It held nothing of importance.

I thought about that for a moment, before snarling.

I missed Forks. And I missed the one, _important _person that lived there. Why,oh why, did I ever leave her?

Carlisle and Esme entered the living room then. Alice and Rosalie coming downstairs a few minutes later. Emmett not too far behind them.

Over these last few months, my whole entire family has hated me. I think maybe even Carlisle has just cut me off completely. But he objects and says he could never ever do that to me.

Carlisle remained standing, while Esme took the seat beside him. He faced us all. 

"Tonight we are gathered to talk about something very important." He stated. I thought he sounded like a professional. Sometimes I think he is just alittle too arrogant.

Alice shifted uncomfortably in the sofa behind me. I hissed lightly, and I heard her hiss back. We truly despised eachother.

"Just to cut this long story short, I would like to announce that we are moving." I sighed, knowing that I would be arguing with them for minutes on end.

"Back to Forks." Carlisle snuck a peek at me and smiled. "Any objections?" He questioned, still starring at me. I sighed.

"Actually, Father, I do have a disagreement." I admitted. My family turned to me and Rosalie was starring at me evily.

I laughed it off. "Why Forks? I mean, arent there about 50 billion other locations in the world? And you chose to move back to the one and only Forks?" I tried to stay calm, but how could I? My life was ruined. Is ruined. About to be ruined.

Carlisle thought silently, blocking his thoughts from me. "You should know why. Esme misses Jasper and..." He didn't say her name. But to my surprise, Esme did. She stood up and shoved Carlisle lightly onto the couch, taking his posistion in the spotlight.

"Both Bella and Jasper are children to me. I treat them like my children. I love them like my children. I cannot live without them. And nor can some of you." I growled and Esme shook her head. "Do not start with me, Edward." She snapped.

I froze. I had never heard Esme with a temper. She glanced up at me and clenched her fists. "You have no idea, Edward, how much grief you've put us through. ME through!" She shrieked. I fought the urge to comfort her. Afterall, she was still my mother no matter how rude i've been to her.

"I love you son." Esme continued, coming to stand infront of me and caressing my cheek in her hand. "But you...Sometimes disapoint me. We all make mistakes, and sometimes we can fix them, other times we cannot. When you left _her_, you made me live without her wonderful self. Imagine how that would feel for somebody like me! Loosing a child is not a great experience. Whether it be death or other causes. I loved her. I love her. I need her." Everybody gasped when she the last part. Apparently they took it the wrong way.

"No children, not like that. I need her as in I need all of you. She is a daughter to me, just like Rosalie and Alice. Not only do I miss Bella," she said her name so smoothly,so kindly that I almost fainted. "But I also miss Jasper."

Alice sniffled her nose at his name. Of course she was not crying, but no doubt she was sobbing quietly.

"That is all. Please pack your things tonight and we shall leave the day after tommarow." Carlisle said as he took Esme in his arms.

What a strange night.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I wasn't particularly glad about moving. I mean, we just moved here a few months ago. And we're already moving again. But I dont really care at this point. Anything to get out of this prison.

Did I mention that I hate life? Well, if not, i'm saying it now. Alice and I aren't on the best of terms. But i'm not quite sure if I should hate her or not. Ofcourse what she did to both Bella and Jasper were horribly wrong, but Alice is just so likeable.

And Edward, well, I've always pretty much disliked him. But at a much nastier level now. Let's see: He ditches his human girlfriend who was overly obsessed with him. Not only that, but he steals his sister from his brother. Nasty? Then makes everybody hate him. A few months later, he disses his girlfriend/sister and is now a caulky asshole.

Emmett is trying his best to forgive and love his brother again. But as Emmett puts it: _It's difficult to forgive Edward when he screwed his sister every night. _Gosh! How I love that boy(Emmett).

I was slightly sorry for Jasper. We all loved him. Me too, kind of. But I think I grew more nice to him since we both had to spend several months listening to Alice and Edward whenever they were in the mood.

And the human, Bella. I feel very sorry for her, though I dont really like her. What her and Edward had, well, was pretty unbelievable. And then for him to just throw it away like that. Pathetic.

Well... Forks, here we come!

* * *

**Jasper POV**

After walking Bella back to the mall to pick up her truck, I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave her side.

I was in love with her.

A different kind of compassion than what I had for Alice. Alice and I didn't really relate. Where me and Bella do.

Ofcourse I have a lot of fond memories of Alice and I. When I first lost my virginity,(**QAN: Im just going with the flow on this one!**) it was with Alice. And every night after that was graceful.

But I cleared my thoughts and smiled down at Bella. She smiled back and sighed. "Will you come over tonight?" She asked. I nodded.

"Ofcourse," I answered, kissing her nose, like I have done many times tonight. "Well, it's ten thirty, Charlie will be furious if i'm not home soon."

I chuckled. "Indeed he will be." I agreed. She fired up her truck and was about to drive off when I stopped her with another joyfull kiss on the lips. It was a quick kiss, but enough to get her wanting more.

"Later." I promised and took off running from her sight.

I smiled to myself but froze in my tracks when I smelt a scent all too familiar.

_Alice._

* * *

**YES! Sorry it's been awhile since i've last updated. This chapter was a little cruddy, i'll admit! But a cliffy, not that that's much better. But im going to start working on next chapter tonite, so it should be up either later on this evening or tommarow. Or sometime this week.. ALSO- just a QAN- When Edward-Alice-and-Rosalie found out about moving,it was two days before Jasper kissed Bella. So that would mean that the Cullens had already moved back when Jasper finally kissed B. Okay,well review people! I luv it when you do! Au Revoir les gens!**

**-lexie-**


End file.
